


The Blind Bones.

by liahrose149



Series: The Blind Bones [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Scary, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahrose149/pseuds/liahrose149
Summary: Emerence Fowley finds herself in a spiral of thrilling activities with four other unfamiliar 'friends'. What happens their towns horror story repeats itself on Halloween?
Series: The Blind Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874518





	The Blind Bones.

CHAPTER 1: INVITATIONS

“Good Morning, Em. It is Thursday, October 29th 2016. Today’s Weather Forecast is in the 75’s with heavy wind towards the evening. Your biology class project is due during second period. You have a math test after lunch. Have a lovely day… now playing Sippy Cup, by Melanie Martinez. ”  
“Thanks, Alexa.” I groaned to my smart speaker near my bed stand.  
The music station began to blast through my ears as my bedroom lights automatically flashed on in a shade of ambient purple, my choice, obviously.  
I mentally groaned while rolling over onto my stomach, letting all sorts of questions run through my brain like they did everything morning.  
Why was highschool even invented? It was only a place for people’s self esteems to get destroyed, along with their pride. I already knew I was never going to use Calculus, Chemistry, or even Biology in my career choice. English was the only subject that would advantage my life dream of being a journalist. Why waste away my brain cells or mental stability stressing over a dumb Biology poster speaking about how plants grow better in the sun than in shade? It’s pretty self explanatory.  
After about a half hour of contemplating my existence in bed, I finally got up and headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then changed into one of my everyday outfits; black bandeau, ripped jeans, white booties, a chained choker, and a jean jacket to top it all off.   
“Emerence! You’re going to be late… Again!”  
“Yeah, yeah… I’m leaving soon, mom!” I called back while running to my vanity to start my makeup routine.  
“Alexa, turn the lights to daylight please. .”  
I waited for the purple shadows in my room to fade into a perfect daylight shade. Every girl needed the right lighting for their makeup, right?  
After my makeup, teasing and placing product into my long, african american curls, I grabbed my backpack and car keys while running out my door.  
“Finally,” My mom put her halloween decorating to halt as I entered the kitchen. “You’ve only been a few months into your senior year and you’re already tardy.”  
“I couldn’t sleep last night, alright?” I groaned while grabbing a reusable cup from the cupboard and filling it with some strawberry lemonade.  
“That’s your excuse everyday, Em.”  
“It’s not an excuse,” I sang back. “It’s the truth, and maybe you should start listening to me about it. I could be dying or something.”  
My mom laughed and continued her decorations.  
I stood near the island for a second, looking around at the plastic pumpkins and fake spiderwebs spread out around the corners of the kitchen.  
“Why are you decorating the kitchen?” I finally asked. “Halloween is in two days, we decorated the front of the house over a month ago.”  
“Your father thought it would be a good idea to host his employee Halloween Party here on Saturday. I know it’s last minute, but 50 people have already RSVP’d.”  
“Well, you guys are lucky we have a big house.” I snarled while swinging my backpack over my shoulders.  
“This party needs to be perfect. You know how serious our town takes Halloween.” She sighed while climbing up a ladder to place more spider webs above the archway into the dining hall.   
My mom was right. Urban Falls took Halloween very seriously and almost required everyone to decorate their homes and made sure there were plenty of parties to go around to celebrate and manifest the heroic spirit of Jules Taverns. There was a legend everyone talked about, that Urban Falls was once called Dry Gulch back in the 1800’s. Home to one of the most vicious, sinister serial killers to ever walk the earth; Earl Jones. A woman named Jules Taverns escaped Earl Jones’s lair and ended up killing him, saving tons of other little girls who were locked away with her. It was written in Jule’s will that when her time came, she wished to be buried right next to Earl Jones. So her spirit can taunt him for all eternity. Earl and Jule’s tombstones became old and soon faded away, making it almost impossible to find them anymore. I suppose that’s why our town loved to invade the cemeteries on Halloween night.  
“I’m surprised Halloween is even a thing anymore,” I scoffed while heading towards the front door. “Especially after what happened last year.”  
My mom froze and sighed while I looked out at my circular driveway, seeing my G-Wagon glistening under the rising sun.  
“Just… have a good day today, okay? And be safe.”  
I nodded at my mom and closed the door.  
When I got to my assigned ‘senior parking’ space at the school, I noticed someone standing in it with their arms folded. I honked my horn, making the girl in overalls move to the side as I pulled in. I jumped out with my things, throwing on my Raybans and walking up to her.  
“You’re always late, and I’m tired of it.” She smiled while beginning to walk with me.  
“And I care why?” I smirked back. “Do you even know how many times you’ve been late this year already, Paisley?”  
“Don’t use my name like that,” She scolded. “You know it bothers me.”  
We laughed together and continued walking to the front doors of our school, Urban Falls High. I looked around, even our school was covered in halloween decorations. I couldn’t complain much though, I loved halloween. It had been my favorite time of the year since I was a kid.   
“Oh god, look over there.” I spat.  
Paisley followed my gaze, seeing Trinity Sims holding a huge ‘Vote For Trin’ poster with her whole campaign committee standing behind her, cheering their preppy butts off.  
“Vote for me and I can make halloween all year round!” The red headed prep yelled into a megaphone.  
“More school dances, better football team, spirit squad, you name it! And I’ll give it!”  
Everyone around her applauded as she flipped her hair around, waving to everyone entering the school as if she was some sort of princess.  
I looked at Paisley who had the same scrunched up nose as I.  
“Gross.” We said in unisom before continuing our march to our lockers.   
“You know, I heard Trinity isn’t that bad of a person when she isn’t being annoying. She fights for animal rights like me and is even trying to get more money put into our art program, another plus for me.” Paisley and I stopped at our lockers as everyone else was already scurrying to class like a bunch of rats in the sewers.  
“Oh yeah?” I scoffed. “Tell that to someone who has been going to school with her since kindergarten. She put glue in my hair in the fifth grade and told her parents I was a lesbian.”  
Paisley cracked up, as did I a bit.  
“Well, aren’t you though?”  
“Yeah, totally,” I rolled my eyes. “That’s why I dated Taj all last year, right?”  
She laughed again and closed her locker.  
“Now that I think of it, didn’t she also spread that rumor about Bianca last year?”  
“The one where she told the whole football team that she had STD’s? Or the one that she got pregnant and had an abortion?” I slammed my locker and locked it.  
Paisley’s face turned sturn as we headed to our classrooms.   
“Maybe you’re right. She’s a bitch.”  
“Exactly,” I winked. “See you after class.”

***

Classes went by in jiffy, which would make up for the detention I had after school for being late again. It was lunch time, Paisley and I sitting at our normal spot in the grass with a blanket.   
“So… guess who I caught staring at you today?” Paisley bit down on the end of her paint brush after taking a final look at her canvas.   
“Who?” I asked, not making eye contact with her as I laid down and stared up at the blue sky with my glasses on.  
“Zander Ghoul.”  
“Zander stares at everyone,” I scoffed. “I’m nothing special.”  
“Just because he’s the most known guy in school, and the hottest, doesn’t mean you aren’t worth him staring at… which he totally was.”  
I sat up and sighed, looking around for Zander’s group of friends. I finally found them, sitting at a circular lunch table across the courtyard. There they were, wearing their leather or denim jackets, tight jeans, and vans or boots. I had a wandering eye on Zander Ghoul since freshman year, when he first moved to town from Arizona. He was a strange boy, hence his last name, but he didn’t find any troubles fitting right into the popular crowd based on his looks. He was darker and more mysterious than most of the boys the girls at our school would obsess over, but everyone loved him. He was half white, half korean, six feet tall with a single inch, had dark black comb over hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and an amazing, twisted smirk.   
“See, now you’re staring at him. It’s meant to be!” Paisley clapped.  
“Shut up,” I laughed while laying back down. “It wasn’t staring, I was observing. And he wasn’t looking back, so there’s your answer.”  
“Answer to what?”  
I opened my eyes to see a Blonde boy standing over me with a smile.  
“Hey, Billy.” I chimed while sitting up once again as he took a seat on our blanket.  
Billy and Paisley had been my best friends since freshman year. Billy liked boys, and Paisley liked girls, so they got along on that level. I was the only straight one in my group which didn’t bother me, if anything it made me happy that they chose me to be their most authentic selves around.  
“How are my lovely ladies doing today?”  
“Pretty good,” I stretched out my arms. “But I have detention after school, so I won’t be able to go to the costume store with you guys.”  
“You bitch!” Paisley scolded. “I didn’t even get a detention for being late.”  
“That’s because you have Mrs. Dowes, not Mr. Simpson.” Billy shrugged after taking a sip of his starbucks macchiato.  
“Thank you.” I nodded at him for understanding.  
“Anyways, I’m not getting a costume anymore either,” Billy puffed out his chest with a smirk. “I know we all agreed to go to Ashley M’s party on halloween… but I got an exclusive invite to Trinity’s party! And they don’t wear random costumes. It’s dark and eerie formal wear and of course… B.Y.O.B. The best part is I can bring you both!”  
“No way!” Paisley cheered.  
“Yeah… No way,” I scoffed with an opposite tone. “There is no way in hell I’m stepping foot into Trinity’s house.”  
“Come on,” Paisley begged. “Trinity’s house is literally a mansion!”  
“So is mine,” I argued back. “I rather stay home and watch The Conjuring series with a rum and coke.”  
“It’s not our fault you were too shy to throw a party at your place,” Billy shrugged. “And you’re going… whether you like it or not.”  
I laid back down on the blanket with a grunt, over hearing the ongoing conversation.   
“Wait…” Paisley began. “How did you even get invited? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but nobody talks to us. We’re invisible at this school.”  
“You two are the invisible ones, hun. Since I’m president of the LGBTQ club, Trinity gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. I just have to get the club to back up her presidential election next week and in return, we get to go to her party.”  
“Oh god,” I chuckled. “You sound ridiculous.”  
“And I plan on getting some ri-dick-ulous at that party.”  
We all laughed as the dreadful school bell rang, stating lunch hour was over. While folding up our blanket, I saw a group of ogres heading our way out of the corner of my eye.  
“Great, what do they want?” Paisley whispered while standing up.  
“Yo, Billy,” The school’s quarterback, Tristan, spat once approaching my friends and I. “We heard you’re going to be at Trinity’s party on Saturday.”  
“And what about it?” Billy crossed his arms over his baby pink tank top .  
“Nothing,” Robert shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure you know not to roofie any of our drinks.”  
The guys began to laugh as I clenched my fists, still sitting on the ground.  
“Yeah, you’re a freak of nature, man. Or should I call you woman?” Tristan started once again. “No one is going to want you there.”  
I finally had enough.  
I stood from the ground and slowly stepped up to Tristan and Robert, the rest of their posse standing behind them.  
“Say it again.” I pursed my lips.  
“Excuse me-”  
“Did I stutter? I said say it again… I dare you.”  
“Woahhh,” Robert raised his hands in the air. “Fiesty little Emerence today, huh?”  
“Leave Billy alone. Or I swear to god I’ll find someone to beat the living shit out of you. And if I can’t, then I’ll do it myself.”  
They all laughed and began to turn around to walk to class.  
“Oh, and Tristan? Stop getting mad at Billy just because he has a bigger dick than you.”  
Tristan stopped in his tracks as his friends laid out some ‘oooh’s’. He slowly turned around and his smile was gone.  
“What did you just say to me?”  
“You heard me,” I held up my pinky. “Gracie told me. Maybe try some supplements or something. Then maybe, just maybe, you actually make a girl orgasm for once.”  
The football team began to laugh again while walking away, leaving Tristan staring at me with a harsh glare.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Not even on your birthday, sweet heart.” I winked while turning around and getting my bag.  
Paisley and Billy began to follow me up and stairs, Billy flipping Tristan the bird one more time. I saw someone standing against a pillar near the lunch area in my peripheral vision. I looked over, seeing Zander staring at me with that twisted smirk. His arms were crossed and he raised his eyebrow at me, followed by a small wave. I smiled back a bit, before the school doors cut off our gazes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
